


Write Something Broken

by rapono



Category: Original Work, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: I open my note app as the time nears 2am. With a sadness running through me, a small tale unfolds.





	Write Something Broken

"Write something broken," I tell myself, notepad open, the time on the clock closing in on two am, per the norm. Only the glow a of blank document lights up the room, illuminating my tear-soaked face.  
  
"Take this scene; Apollo tells Klavier to stop flirting with him, to leave him alone, but Klavier doesn't tell him how he feels. Instead, he lets the tragedy wreck him, knowing the one he cares about hates him. It destroys him.  
  
You broke him. You wrote something broken."  
  
I wipe a tear.  
  
"Do you fix it? Does Apollo notice the fact that Klavier listens, and thusly avoids him? Will someone else notice the change in behavior? Will someone let Apollo know?  
  
Leave it broken?  
  
...why don't you want to fix it?  
  
Nothing has happened, nobody has told you they hate you, no friendships recently cut off.  
  
But that's not it. It's fear.  
  
This is why you are an author. You can create and play scenarios in your head, small self-directed movies. It's also a curse, when the theater of the mind decides to premiere a tragedy.  
  
But that scenario is just that: a scenario. Now is not the time to let it fester.  
  
Go back, fix what is broken."  
  
The tears have stopped, and I smile as a new tale plays in my head.  
  
"Someone tells Apollo that the spark has left Klavier, and after much deliberation, decides to visit him. He finds him broken, and at the sight of Apollo, afraid.  
  
When Apollo asks what's wrong, Klavier finally reveals his most venerable. He loves him.  
  
Apollo starts to break, now with guilt. He didn't want this, and yet, now two broken men lay shattered on the floor.  
  
Yet, they start to pick up each other's pieces, imperfect, and yet, whole. Pieces of each other were misplaced, accidentally swapped with each other, but now, it's fine. They're fine. You can smile.  
  
You fixed it, and now you can rest easy."  
  
I lay back and smile. Maybe I'll post this, maybe this tale will only be mine.  
  
But for now, I shall save it.


End file.
